


say, you seem the type who knows just what to do

by sanguine_puddles



Series: shenanigans and feels [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, First years as second years, Getting Together, Hugs, M/M, Relationship Discussions, but can be read as a standalone, maybe a little out of character?, that's literally all it is, vaguely connected to part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: There's nothing special about tonight. It's been weeks since the loss at the Interhigh Qualifiers and the two of them just separated from the rest of the team to make their ways home.And that's how Tsukishima finds himself at the tail end of a confession. From Hinata. The literal embodiment of sunshine itself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: shenanigans and feels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	say, you seem the type who knows just what to do

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is really short, but i wanted to write it and let it be seen so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> *whispers* [Dadzawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa/profile) did look at this, even if it's short because i'm an anxious bean who needs reassurance
> 
> this can be read as a standalone if you want! i wrote this as kind of a filler so hopefully i can write fluffy tsukihina in the future
> 
> here you go i guess (ノ-_-;)ノ

There's nothing special about tonight. It's been weeks since the loss at the Interhigh Qualifiers and the two of them just separated from the rest of the team to make their ways home. 

And that's how Tsukishima finds himself at the tail end of a confession. From Hinata. The literal embodiment of sunshine itself. 

“Why?” 

Hinata tilts his head, asks, "Why not?" 

Tsukishima grunts in frustration. "I don't understand. Why do you like me?" 

Hinata holds up a hand to start counting off points. "Well, the obvious is you're super attractive and it's hella unfair. You're a major dork, even if you hide behind all that salt and I love it. I love our banter. You're really smart and when we study you act like you don't like our company, but you're usually smiling, which is great by the way! Also, you get all squinty-eyed when you're trying not to laugh and it's really cute." He waves his hand around and shrugs. 

Tsukishima blinks, rubs a hand over his forearm as a faint blush grows over his cheeks. "Okay. Thanks?" 

Hinata's face falls. "Do you not like me back?" 

Tsukishima clenches his fingers into his sleeve and stares at their shoes. "I do. A little bit," he admits. He looks up to meet Hinata's gaze. "I just don't want to get into something and realize it doesn't work." 

"But isn't that the whole point?" 

Tsukishima's brows furrow. "What do you mean?" 

Hinata sighs, crosses his arms and looks to the side. "The whole point of trying. We try out a relationship, see if our feelings stick and we're a good pair. If we aren't we break up and move on, just stick to being friends. Not everything has to work out. Don't get ahead of yourself." 

"I wasn't—" 

"You were," Hinata interrupts. "Don't worry about what will and won't happen so much. It'll work out. So?" 

"So, what?" 

Hinata holds out his hand, palm up. " _So_ , wanna give us a try?" 

Tsukishima stares for a long moment before frowning and setting his hand into Hinata's. 

Hinata beams and steps forward to press their chests together, wraps his free arm around Tsukishima's waist. "Cool. That makes us boyfriends!" 

Tsukishima's breath catches. 

_Oh_. 

Yeah, he definitely likes Hinata. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。
> 
> that ending is so cliche and i both hate it and love it at the same time lol
> 
> title comes from ["burnt espresso" by sidney amos](https://youtu.be/Kxc3l4f_Ivs)


End file.
